Dag
|place=13/20 |challenges=6 |votesagainst=7 |days=23 |season2=The Elysian Fields |tribes2= |place2=15/21 |challenges2=2 |votesagainst2=7 |days2=16}}Dag is a contestant from Survivor: Turkmenistan. He became a host for Survivor: Roatan and returned to play again in Survivor: The Elysian Fields. Profile Turkmenistan= Name: Dag Tribe Designation: What is your favorite thing about the game of Survivor? I like slaying people through voting them out! Makes it fun with all the competition. What skills or personality traits do you have that would benefit you in this game? I can sneak into the shadows, keeping my name out of everyone's thoughts, whilst also controlling everything behind the scenes. What are some of your aspirations in life? Finish college and get a good job. Who is your favorite Survivor player? Kenny Hoang. Good villain, deserves to return, he wasn't all evil, great strategist, made unlikely alliances. |-|The Elysian Fields= Full interview can be found here. Tribe Designation: Previous Seasons & Finishes: Turkmenistan: 13th, 1st Juror Tell us a bit about yourself: AHHHHHHH these types of interview questions always get me because I can be quite the boring betty outside of discord. I mean I love playing ORGs and hanging out on this site as much as the next mega-nerd, but I actually do get outside from time to time believe it or not. I play tennis for fun, I swim to be at least somewhat fit for my lifeguarding gig in the summers. I enjoy following politics of any kind, specifically the US and anglosphere, though. The UN is also a passion of mine, as I've competed in Model UN in the past. I like reading and watching historical books and youtube videos. I always love a good conversation about Nintendo games as well! My pet peeves are simple to avoid. Don't chew with your mouth open, but I'm sure that won't be a problem here, unless we start VC'ing. I hate busybodies that do nothing but ask questions. I can't stand immature people or hypocrites. Hmmmmm I also don't like people who act all high and mighty, and eccentric folks really get on my nerves to nth degree. I think that's it, but if I missed anything, I'll be glad to keep y'all posted lol. I'd imagine people are writing three page essays for each answer and I'm just giving a paragraph help me. Not really though I at least hope I'm entertaining someone out there. How would you describe your gameplay in your original season(s)? My gameplay on my original season wasn't awful. I was coasting through the pre-merge of Turkmenistan. I slowly started to pick up allies throughout the various swaps and such, so I thought I would be prepared come merge time. However, I made one error: winning too many damn challenges with my closest alliance members. To the others, it was obvious that Finn, Carter, J-Sparkz, and myself were allied tightly because we had spent a lot of time together. I didn't think this would be a big issue, but Slinger took advantage of a good opportunity to take me out right after merge. I was easily one of the more active members on the cast, so he knew how threatening I could be. I should have downplayed my status and connections to other people. Also, I shouldn't have gotten very upset with Brainish because that ultimately put the spotlight on me that tribal council where everyone was just looking for a sort of consensus target. With my alliance in disarray, I wasn't able to muster up the votes to stay in the game much longer, and I was taken out in 13th place. I named the merge tribe :egg: and that deserves some recognition! I was also the first king of Ponderosa, got into fights at the jury house. I established the tone for the jury of that season to be divided, causing a miraculous 4-3-3 final vote that I'm sure still catches eyes today! My strategy in the pre-merge was very admirable overall I believe, but leading into the merge my blindspots kept me from making it any further. How do you plan on improving on your game? My game plan really would benefit from a more active cast, which I believe this season will bring. I don't think I get targeted as quickly in Turkmenistan, if the cast is as solid as it has been in recent seasons. I plan to be more involved socially right away because during Turkmenistan, I wasn't really focused the first couple rounds because we kept on winning. I need to make sure that I have a social connection with every person on my tribe by the end of the first day because those that aren't connecting with the group will surely be pre-merge casualties. I could see Turkmenistan peeps leaving quite early because we played in a different era of this ORG. The ORG has changed since the days of Turkmenistan, Roatan, and Dante's Inferno. It's evolved to be one of the premier ORGs on this site imo. So we need gameplay that will match that. I'm sure the hosts know I can ratchet up the pace to play with the big leagues, as I have done before. I can keep social alliances in check along with using shields to keep me safe throughout the course of the game. There's MANY MANY people in this series who I can safely hide behind that I think have a shot at being cast on this season. They'll never think that merge boot from the first season will be able to make it all the way to the ned, but I gotta prove 'em wrong! Also, I won't be as combative with such trivial matters as grammar. I'll still bring that conflict to other areas though, don't worry. Why do you want to come back and play again? I played this ORG in season 1. I only knew one maybe two people coming in, while most of the other contestants were from the same community. Natalie asked me to play, and she's just a sweet and amazing person, so I obliged. I was in three ORGs at once by then, but I just really wanted to support this new series because I saw the dedication Natalie had for it. Part of why I joined in the hosting team for Roatan as well was because I knew I could use whatever previous hosting knowledge I had to make this ORG great. I stayed around and did edgic for a little bit too cuz I just wanted to contribute and be a part of things. I was way too overwhelmed to continue helping out with this series because I think it has outgrown me in a way. The hosts and production put in so much time and effort into making this ORG amazing, so I kinda just want to be on the other end of things for a change. I know that I'm not really seen as an All-Star, but I really do want to play in this season because I feel like I've played at least a minor role in the evolution of this ORG. Natalie and her crew are just gonna bring it with this season, so I really just want to experience what they have to give out to the players. I'm here for the ride! It really saddened me during Norway because I wasn't a part of anything, so I didn't know what was happening most of the season. I don't want to be isolated like that again. I see my best course of action as signing up and giving it a second shot for redemption. I know that I was a power-player in the mid-to late pre-merge of Turkmenistan, and I truly believe that if I hadn't gone out where I did, I could've claimed victory. A combination of things I laid out before lead to my demise, but it's neither here nor there. I think Turkmenistan needs a representative that can do it justice. I see maybe one good option that will highlight Turkmenistan, and that is casting Luke. I don't think anyone else is either around or active enough to compete will enough with the other seasons. I'm here to represent season 1 and do my damndest to pull out a second win for our season! I've seen everyone else's games, I have analyzed most of them through edgic, I know what they're going to do, I've read all of their confessionals over the months, I can somewhat predict their actions in a way. I think casting me could provide an insight into what I did here for three seasons. Can someone who monitors these players closely for weeks prevail against them in another setting? That's what I'm here to find out. I think I can do it. I think I'll also provide a unique perspective on the game and assortments of players because I watched them all from the sidelines. Whether that be from the jury house in Turkmenistan, to the production lounges in others, and even in the spec lounge. I've had unbridled access to a lot these players. I know how they think, how they respond to certain people because I've seen it first hand play out through their various text and video confessionals. I analyzed their feelings towards other castaways in in their chats with each other. I'm the go-to person to ask why someone was "edited" they way they were. I don't think an all-stars season has really seen the type of player that truly was watching everyone to the degree that I have, and I think that that makes me a unique casting choice to represent the first season of this ORG. In the end, it makes me want to play even more. You all might think I'm a little cocky for saying this, but I believe I can win in this setting. And then once I win, I can finally retire from playing new ORGs for good, so please just let me do this. If you were any greek god, who would you be and why? Hermes. Source: My former PFP. Like hold on I've always wanted to play a Greek mythology ORG, but there just haven't been enough. I'm such a nerd. I tried out for the CHARITORG one, but they're mean and don't like casting me for anything over there. I've been obsessed with Mythology basically since I was 10 years old, I could try and find my home videos where 10 year old Dag did a project on Hermes for 5th grade history, I dressed up like him, this is what the Percy Jackson series does to young minds. OK but I also took a classics couse last semester, and I fell in love with Hermes once again. Hermes really suits the type of game I'd want to play in this ORG believe it or not. Some good parallels for Survivor, if you've ever read anything about the Messenger god. Hermes is by far the most cunning god imo. He's a trickster! He loves playing pranks on the fellow gods and goddesses of the Greek Pantheon, especially Apollo, the golden boy. It is said that when Hermes was born. On the afternoon of his birth, he stole a herd of cows from Apollos flock, he flipped their hooves in the opposite direction, so the Sun god wouldn't know where to find him. Hermes is always two steps ahead of his adversaries, just like I want to be two steps ahead of any other castaway playing this game. Of course Hermes eventually got caught in the act, so the two boys were sent off to Zeus. But Hermes continued his lie with great conviction. He was very believable in his fallacies. I want to be like Hermes and craft a great number of successful lies throughout the game. Of course, though Zeus the pre-eminant god saw through Hermes' untruths, but he was amused by his fortitude and conviction, so he tasked the two brothers to sort things out themselves. Hermes eventually gave in and helped Apollo out in a different way. He created the lyre for his older brother, and Apollo loved the gadget so much, he became the god of music. Hermes knows how to make tradeoffs to get people to enjoy his presence, social game social game. Hermes keeps open lines of communication with everyone, since he is the "mailman" of the gods, he's even allowed to enter the underworld and interact with the most despicable of deities, Hades. No matter who it is, Hermes is always there and talking with them, transmitting messages for his father, I'll be connected with just about everyone on my tribe in the game. Just like Hermes must be connected with all the gods through his vocation, I hope that made some sense. I didn't go back to the text and pull any quotes, but it's all there if you want to read it in the Homeric Hymns. The Classics are such beautiful and terrifying stories. If you are sensitive to rape actually I wouldn't advise like reading them though oop because ya'know Zeus. I'm really interested to see the response to this question for everyone else that applied, I commend hosts for coming up with that, it's really unique and opens the door to a lot of interpretation. Love it! How will you become the Sole Survivor of The Elysian Fields? I'm coming into this game with a relatively low threat-level all things considered. People from Turkmenistan are either going to be targeted immediately or forgotten about for a while. I'm of the belief that we'll probably be left alone for quite a while. No one is thinking about those clods from season 1 that couldn't even be active enough to make a good season. Meanwhile, I'm standing in the background as a not that well-known player outside of my season that basically has a read on almost 100% of the cast right away. I mean sure, I'm not gonna know 100% who to trust right off the bat, but I have a lot of data and background info on these players. I don't think that they will know that I know what I know. I think that I can play in the shadows successfully this game. Like a silent assassin, I will cut out the bad apples, but make friends along the way. I'll attempt to stay out of petty quarrels, and maybe even try to pit some people against each other, knowing their pet peeves might come in handy. I don't believe people will see me coming. I haven't been active for the ladder half of Norway, so I presume I've left their collective minds at ease. I know what type of game the hosts are looking for, and I can provide confessional content and activity to back myself up. This content will showcase my game to the spectators, which I hope will be a winning one. Using my skill-set as resident edgicer, I will pick up on the type of game that is being played quickly. I'll definitely be able to coast through the pre-merge, as I usually do as long as nothing ridiculously unlucky happens, but I'm prone to those types of incidents, so get your popcorn. I think I can work my way through the merge of the game, hiding behind the larger players to the best of my ability. I won't need to have immunity because they'll always be a larger threat than yours truly. I can get to FTC and then from that point on, I'll just have to hope that my writing and persuasion skills that I've been trying to beef up throughout college work on these ORG fools. I mean I have a set plan. I will try and execute it to the T, and if it gets me to the end, I can really just lay out what I did to the jury. Hopefully they respect me enough to reward me with a win. I still gotta get jury management down, but we'll work on it. Overall, I feel like this is the best way for me to return, with a cast filled with fellow threats. I would be the least of their worries, and they all know that. I'll play the part. Act the sidekick do whatever just to get to the end of the game to show the jury my rational. I have the grit and determination to do what it takes to get there, and yeah that's my case, I hope you've enjoyed reading all of that Hosts! Survivor Turkmenistan Dag started the game being placed on the Tejen tribe. Voting History The Elysian Fields Voting History Trivia *Dag is the first alumni to be a host of the series, as he became as host in Survivor: Roatan. *Dag is the first Natvivor castaway to ever be voted out on his birthday. Category:Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Turkmenistan Contestants Category:The Elysian Fields Contestants Category:Turkmenistan Jury Members Category:Returning Players Category:Hosts Category:Production Category:Tejen Tribe Category:Nokhur Tribe Category:�� Tribe Category:Aeneas Tribe Category:13th Place Category:15th Place Category:Survivor: Turkmenistan Category:Survivor: The Elysian Fields